1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a door mirror for use in a vehicle including a base attached to a side door of the vehicle and having a support seat facing upward and a support shaft vertically disposed to the support seat, a bearing portion disposed integrally to a bracket for supporting a mirror and supported to the base of the support shaft while enabling the bracket to rotate in the forward and backward directions of the vehicle, and a coil spring located under compression between a resilient receptacle secured to the support shaft and the bearing portion for urging the bearing portion toward the support seat.
2. Statement of the Related Art
The door mirror of the structure described above has already been known, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 93231/1992 and Japanese Patent No. 3179337.
By the way, between the support seat of the base and the bearing portion provided integrally to the bracket facing the support seat, a click mechanism is present for providing a clear feeling of clicking motion upon rotation of the bracket around the axis of the support shaft, and a coil spring is mounted under compression between the resilient receptacle secured to the support shaft and the bearing portion facing the support seat, for attaining the clicking motion by the click mechanism and for inhibiting the bracket from detaching out of the support shaft.
For facilitating the operation of mounting the coil spring to the support shaft and the operation of securing the resilient receptacle to the support shaft while compressing the coil spring as it is, only one bearing portion facing the support seat is provided integrally to the bracket. However, such a cantilever structure by the single bearing portion may cause fine vibrations to the mirror supported by the bracket caused from the vibrations of a vehicle during running to possibly hinder the view at the mirror. Then, in the existent mirror described above, a separate support member is attached to the bracket and the support member and the bearing are supported by the support shaft in a double-side support structure. However, this requires an additional support member separately from the bracket, to increase the number of parts and also require an operation of attaching the support member to the bracket to increase the number of assembling steps.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the foregoings and it intends to provide a door mirror for use in a vehicle capable of supporting a bracket by a support shaft in a double-side support structure thereby suppressing vibrations of the bracket, while avoiding the increase in the number of parts and the number of assembling steps.